


What we deserve

by tinnydandelion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternativ ending, Coda, Episode: s15e20 Carry On Coda, Ficlet, M/M, could still happen before Dean meets Sam though, they live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinnydandelion/pseuds/tinnydandelion
Summary: Suddenly Cas appears right next to Dean in the Impala.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 46
Collections: SPN Finale "Destiel is CANON" Collection





	What we deserve

"Sersiously, Dean? A nail???", Cas says and Dean hits the breaks hard.  
"Jesus, Cas!", Dean says as his heart jumps. He is not sure if it's because of the surprise or because of Cas.  
"I don't see what Jesus has to do with this.", Cas says matter of factly.  
Dean smiles and huffs. There he is. His angel.

"It's good to see you.", he finally says.  
"You could have tried to give yourself more time, you know.", Cas says now and he looks sad.  
"I have time now.", Dean answers but Cas shakes his head: "It's not the same and you know it." 

Deep down Dean does know it. So he nods. Sure, he can be at peace now, yes. He can do whatever he wants now, see everyone he missed, everyone he lost and mourned. His friends. Even his family, although he is not sure he is ready for that yet.

But growing old? Living a life? A real life with free will? It would have been nice. 

Dean looks into Cas blue eyes, full of warmth.  
"I missed you, Cas", Dean finally whispers:  
"You could have told me you... you were out." The words don't come easy. Some things seem to be hard even in heaven.

Cas adverts his eyes: "Jack... he needed me… and I thought I had time.. and honestly.. I was scared."  
It breaks Dean's heart a little to see Cas like this. 

Without a second thought Dean lays his hand on Cas shoulder.  
"Cas?"  
The angel looks up. "Dean."

"Me too, Cas. I love you too."

Cas hesitates for a moment, as if he isn't sure he heard right, but then he leans forward and their lips meet.

It's messy, it's desperate, it's like breathing freely for the first time in a long time. It is everything. 

When they part Cas smiles.  
"We were some dumbasses, huh?"  
Dean chuckles as he reaches for Cas hand: "I guess you can say that."

Cas softly squeezes Dean's hand.  
"I am happy.", he says softly.  
"You deserve to be happy, Cas.", Dean says and his heart is full of joy and content. He didn't know that this - right here- could make the content he felt when arriving in heaven be rather small.

"So do you, Dean.", Cas says and Dean nods: "I know that now. Thanks to you."

They fall silent after that, sitting there, holding hands, enjoying the silence that grows between them. 

"There is one thing, Dean. One you should know.", Cas says after a while.  
Dean looks at him and wonders what it really was that was holding him back all this time: "Okay?"

"Jack could bring you back. You and me that is. As humans.", Cas says and Dean's heart beats fast.  
He knows what Cas wants to tell him. He smiles because this is everything he never thought he would get. 

"One last time?", Dean asks and Cas nods. "One last time. Together."  
"Sam?", Dean asks a bit worried.  
"He will be fine. You will see each other soon enough.", Cas answers and Dean nods. 

It's okay, he can wait. Right now he got a lifetime ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what we deserve.


End file.
